Drama In a Teenagers Life
by Bunny Boo C
Summary: Kagome is 16 and has a secret that no one knows about except her Father and Brother and is determined to keep it that way..But things will soon change when a certain Hanyou starts getting curious...
1. The beginning

"Kagome wake up…Kagome….Kagome" Mr. Higurashi was having problems getting his daughter up for school. "There's only one other way I can wake her up…….**KAGOME HIGURASHI GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BED AND START GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL…..NOW!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Kagome screamed and fell off the bed, "DAD! ...Were you trying to give me a HEART ATTACK?"

"Kagome its time to get ready for school, your breakfast is downstairs. I have to go to work early today, so you're going to have to drop Sota off at school. I'm going to have to sort out some papers at the office so I'll probably be home late. I'll have one of my employee come by and drop off dinner. How does Chinese sound?"

"Chinese is fine dad"; "Kagome is something wrong? I'm sorry to put all this pressure on you but since your" Kagome cutted in "Dad I'm fine. I'll make sure Sota gets to school early...don't worry about it .I have everything under control" "Are you sure Kagome?" "You worry too much." "Yea I guess your right well I have to leave now" Giving his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and an I love you, he left. "Finally I thought he would never leave" Kagome said to no one in particular.

Kagome is a 16 year old girl .She lives with her father and13 year old brother .Her mother died 2 months ago. (How you ask?)

**Flash Back**

**Kagome and Sota had just came home from their sleepovers**

"**We're home!" Kagome entered the living room with her brother an instantly noticed that something was wrong. Her grandmother and aunt were seated on the couch in each other embrace, with tears rolling down their eyes. Her uncle was in a corner by himself and when he heard them enter the room he turned around looking first at Kagome, then at Sota. Kagome was quick to notice his red eyes and nose and she concluded that he was indeed crying too. Feeling a strong hold on her arm Kagome looked down and saw Sota holding on her hand. She looked back up and searched the living room for her Mom and Dad but only saw her Dad present. He was in another corner opposite of her uncle sitting in a chair alone with tears rolling down his eyes.Kagome felt a sharp stab in her throat. It was the first time she has ever seen her father cry. Feeling her voice return she spoke up," What…what….what happened?" Tears started to build up in her eyes, when she saw her Dad approach them. Kagome took a deep look in his appearance and saw for the first time that her father looked like he had aged another 50 years. His eyes were puffy, red looking and his cheeks were a shade of pink, his lips looked like he had not drank anything for a long time.**

**He stood before them and placed a hand on both child and began to speak,"Kagome, Sota I have something to tell you both...you see this is not easy for me to say. This morning your...um...mother went to visit her friend Ms.Takarami...on her way there..."He paused and looked into Sota's eyes then into Kagome's.They were both crying at this point, he continued," on her way there, a truck driver ran a red light and he...he...crashed into her car..."There father at this moment dropped to the floor and started crying while hugging his children.**

**For the first time since arriving Sota spoke," Where is she?"**

**"She...she...errs...she...died by the time they got her to the hospital"**

**End of Flash Back**

She grabbed a towel and hurried off to the bathroom to take a quick shower, after she was finish, she was trying to figure out what to wear,

Finally decided on one of her new blue mini skirt with a blue top that showed just enough for anyone of the opposite sex to wonder...and has the words 'See anything you like?' written in the middle. She quickly brushed her hair up in a messy bun style and did her make up. Grabbing her bag pack and cell phone, she looked herself over one more time and satisfied with how she looked, she left her room.

Entering the kitchen she saw her brother eating." Morning Sota", she said sitting beside him," Morning Sis" he replied.

She saw that her dad had made bacon and eggs. Knowing it was probably cold she warmed it up.Sota had finish eating before her and left to finish getting ready. When he returned Kagome was ready to go.

They walked out to Kagome's car. It was a blue BMW.She got it for her 16th birthday.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On reaching Sota's school,"Kagome remember to pick me up at 3:00, and don't be late"

"Yea, yea, fine...you mind getting out of the car now?"

15 minutes later she arrived at her school.Kagome was a like any other 16 year old girl. She had a lot of friends who cared for her and she cared for them. She sometimes considered them as her 2nd family. Her best friend's name is Sango.Sango is also 16 and equally beautiful with Kagome.

Entering through the school door all eyes were on Kagome as she walked down the hallway. She quickly spotted Sango and walked over to her...

"Hey sango!"

"Hi Kagome! Wow you look fantastic!"

"Thanks! But not compared to you...Love the shoes!"

"Thanks. I bought them yesterday at this new shoes store that just opened at the mall. You have to check it out"

"Cool I will!"

Sango and Kagome have been best friends since the first day of highschool.Some will even mistake them for sisters.

Hearing the bell ring Sango and Kagome ran off to there first class of the day-Math

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr.Sockahati, (The math teacher), was handing out last weeks test papers.Kagome, got an A+.

"Good work Kagome keep it up", Mr. S (shortening for Mr.Sockahati) patted her on her shoulders.

"Thanks Mr.S"Kagome said with a smile. She then leaned over to Sango who always sat next to her," How did you do Sango?" she asked

"I got an A!"

"Yes we both pass" They gave each other a hi5

"Will you both shut up, God you guys are so annoying!" A boy in the back of the class hollered at the girls.

"I don't think I was talking to you...so you should be the one to shut up Inuyasha!"Kagome shouted back

"Listen here scrub...you", Began the boy but was cut off by Mr.S,"That's enough! I will not have this behavior in my class.Kagome I expected better from you."

"I apologize Mr.Sockahati"

"And what about you Mr.Takahashi?"

"Sorry Sir"

"Ok, now shall we continue with our lesson shall we?"

"Yes, Sir", everyone in the class replied.

"Good"

Inuyasha Takahashi was a 17 year old boy. His family is very rich. It is said that his uncle owned half of Tokyo and when he died he left all his fortune to his brother, (Inuyashas' father).In addition to that His father is part owner of the Tokyo Hashi Enterprise.

Although Kagome gets along with almost everyone, she has never gotten along with Inuyasha and he had never gotten along with her. Ever since Kagome could remember Inuyasha has always been mean to her...

**Flash Back**

**Inuyasha was holding on to Kagomes Pigtails **

**"Inuyasha let go of my hair!", screamed a 6 year old Kagome,"Stop that Inuyasha!"**

**"Hahahahahahaaha...what are you going to do about it you cry cry baby?...hahahahahahaahahahahahaaa"**

**"TEEEEEEEEEACCCCCHHEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"**

**Inuyasha instantly let go of her pigtail.**

**"Kagome what's wrong?"Came the teachers voice**

**Kagome started to cry "Inuyasha was (Sniffle) holding onto my pigtail (Sniffle) and he wouldn't let go... (Sniffle, Sniffle)**

**"Inuyasha is that true"**

**"Yes teacher"**

**"Go in the corner...and you will remain there until lunch time...do u understand!"**

**"Yes teacher"**

**As he was passing Kagome he said"Taddle tail"**

**And Kagome stuck her tongue out at him in reply**

**End Of Flash Back**

The bell rang and it was time to leave for the next class-History

"Kagome, why do you think Inuyasha always pick on you?",Sango asked

"I don't know Sango.But I think his mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby...so maybe..I don't know"

"Hahhahahaahahahaaha, Kagome seriously...hahahahahahahaha...Let hurry up to our next class before were late"

"Ok let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time**

"Kagome, why do you think Inuyasha always pick on you?" Sango asked

"I don't know Sango.But I think his mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby...so maybe...I don't know"

"Hahhahahaahahahaaha, Kagome seriously...hahahahahahahaha...Let hurry up to our next class before were late"

"Ok let's go"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now - History Class**

"Good morning class", Mr.Hikatami, the history teacher said when he entered the class."Class, for today's lesson I want us to discuss African Slavery. First of all can anyone tell me what is slavery...yes Hojo?"

"Slavery is a condition of control over a person against their will, enforced by violence or other forms of coercion. Slavery almost always occurs for the purpose of securing the labor of the person concerned."

"Good. Now can anyone tell me who is a slave?...Yes Sango?"

"A slave is usually a black, mulatto, or mixed race person, bought and sold as property, kept in servitude with no individual rights."

"Wonderful! Now that we got the basic down, we can move on to the other step. Has anyone ever heard of the slave trade?"

Only a few student put up their hands.

Mr. (short for Mr.Hikatami) continued." Well the slave trade is the capturing, transporting, buying, and selling of people as slaves...The Atlantic slave trade was the capture and transport of black Africans into bondage and servitude in the New World. The slaves were one element of a three-part economic cycle—the Triangular Trade and its infamous Middle Passage—which ultimately involved four continents, four centuries and the lives and fortunes of millions of people."

He wrote some notes on the board, and then said,"Now, I'm going to put you all in groups of 2 for a project. The project is on the Slave Trade. It is to consist of content, bibliography; acknowledgement.It must contain pictures, and should be neatly organized. Now I will place you in your groups."

He walked over to his desk and opened his book. He started to call the pairs, until finally he reached Sango's name

"Sango you will be paired with...Miroku"

Miroku is a 16.He likes Sango very much, but there's only one problem...Sango doesn't like him... (Well at least for now she doesn't like him)

"What! I can't go in group with that...that... uneducated pervert!" Sango shouted.

(Miroku sits behind Sango)

"I think I've just been insulted"Miroku stated dumbly.

Sango turned around and gave Miroku a evil face

"Sango dear, you really shouldn't do your face like that. Suppose it got stuck that way. I wouldn't want my woman to have the face of a Gorilla." Miroku said.

"YOU LAZY LITTLE...!"

"SANGO!" Mr. cutted her off

"Sorry Sir, but I cannot be grouped with that thing" she pointed to Miroku "HMPH!" He replied

"Now I'm sorry Sango, but you have no choice"

"Fine,"(she turned around to Miroku)"but if you do one thing to annoy me I swear I will kill and bury you so far in this earth!"

"Sango darling, you really need to relax. You have such negative vibes"

"Ok that enough Sango and Miroku.I'll continue with the list"

He reaches Kagome's name...

"Kagome you are going to be paired with...um...Inuyasha"

Kagome's mouth dropped open," Excuse me sir. I don't think I heard you right. Can you please repeat?"

"You are being paired with Inuyasha"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"I beg your pardon young lady!"

"Sorry sir, but you don't understand. I can't work with..."

"Yes you can!...I don't hear any complaints out of Inuyasha"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S ASLEEP!" She pointed to the back of the class, where there was a silently sleeping Hanyou.

Mr. got up and walked towards Inuyasha's table. He leaned over so he was directly angled with his mouth to Inuyashas' ears."**TAKAHASHI!...HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS!"**

Inuyasha woke up," Why is everyone screaming at me today?"

"Inuyasha, you have done this way too many times in my class. I will be calling your parents tonight to tell them about your disgraceful behavior!"

After Mr. was finished scolding inuyasha, he walked back to the front of the class and finished reading out the rest of the pairs, he said," Class this project is due next week Friday. It will count for half your grade so I would work hard. Class dismiss"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lunch Time- CAFETERIA**

"Can you believe we got Jackasses for partners!"

"Yea.But If that Boy does anything to me I swear to God I'm going to AAAAAAHHHH!"

"Hi Partner!" Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his hands around her.

Kagome burst out from his arms and turned around facing him eye to eye with a very angry glare."** Now listen, from this moment on you are to NEVER, EVER to touch me!"**

"Listen Bitch...You!"

"Don't you call me a bitch!"

"I'll call you whatever I want old wench!"

Kagome gave him a hard hit in the jaw that sent him flying hitting into the side wall of the room.

"Ouch.Thats gotta hurt!" Someone remarked

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KAGOME COULDN'T CONCENTRATE IN HER NEXT CLASSES AFTER THAT AND NOW SCHOOL IS DISMISSED.**

"Kagome do you want to go to the mall. We can relax and forget about our troubles for a while" Sango said to Kagome.

"Aw I can't...I have to go pick up Sota from school."Kagome said disappointedly.

"That sucks...well see you tomorrow"

"Yea cya."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

K EVERY1 THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 2 SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.BUT I WAS IN THE CARIBBEAN.I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT LONG BUT I'LL MAKE IT UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

BYE


End file.
